Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method and apparatus for processing a digital service signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing a digital service signal for a personalization service.
Discussion of the Related Art
Along with developments of digital technologies, as digital broadcast services have been supplied, technologies for supplying higher-quality broadcast services have drawn attention.
Recently, broadcast technologies based on a non real time (NRT) service have been developed in order to effectively use a broadcast network. The NRT service is a next generation broadcast technology service for transmitting a predetermined amount of content in the form of file using some width bands of a terrestrial broadcast network.
In particular, the advanced television system committee (ATSC) includes ATSC-NRT as a technology for supplying an NRT service via transmission of terrestrial digital television (TV) broadcast. The ATSC-NRT is used to supply a video on demand (VOD) service using a terrestrial digital TV broadcast network based on download & play technologies. A conventional DTV terrestrial service is limited to limited reception and to supply real time broadcast. However, the NRT service may supply various contents as well as mobile broadcast at a point of time that is desired by a user, instead of a predetermined period of time. In detail, the NRT service may supply various DTV services such as a push VOD service, a target advertisement service, etc. That is, due to the supply of the NRT service, spatial and temporal regions of terrestrial broadcast have collapsed and a choice of content has been turned over to a user from a broadcaster.
As it is possible to supply such an NRT service, there is a user's increasing demand to more actively use content and an increasing need to supply a broadcast service by a broadcaster according to users' demands.
However, a current broadcast system collects user information and does not establish a system for processing the collected user information, and thus, it is difficult to effectively supply broadcast services proper to users.
Accordingly, there is a limit to supply an optimal service for users, and thus, a user receives content that is not desired by the user, thereby decreasing user convenience.